1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical transceiver for synchronous Ethernet.
2. Background Art
Most commercialized electrical transceivers cannot support a synchronous Ethernet function at present. Some transceivers operate in a slave mode to support synchronous Ethernet, but receive a synchronous signal, but a transceiver that operates in a master mode to transmit and receive the synchronous signal has not yet been available. Further, when the electrical transceiver operates in the master mode between two IEEE 1588 nodes, a delay of a signal transmitted to a serial link (copper cable) from a host and a delay of a signal received in the host from the serial link are not the same as each other, and as a result, a time synchronization error occurs.